


Ambrosia

by murakistags



Series: Hannibal Cre-Ate-Ive Prompts [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #JustFuckMeUp, Blow Jobs, Cumswapping, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Hannigram - Freeform, JustFuckMeUp, Kink Meme, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murakistags/pseuds/murakistags
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It should be more alarming and horrifying than it currently is, frankly. The empath never thought himself depraved in any sense of the word, but he can't deny the thrilling facts of the doctor's cannibalistic nature floating at the forefront of his mind as he is sucked in hard between those firm lips, each sticky drop lapped away by that lavish Lithuanian tongue."</p><p>Written for the Hannibal Cre-Ate-ive's #JustFuckMeUp kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambrosia

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd-- please excuse any errors.  
> It's a bit of a late submission for the Hannibal kinkmeme prompt but...hey. Better late than never, right?
> 
> Bon appétit.

Will Graham swears that he can see stars. It's an entire galaxy erupting in his vision as he screws eyes shut so hard that it throbs at his temples. To be so thoroughly lost in pleasure is dizzying, and yet so delicious that he craves more of it.

 

The empath had been on the receiving end of perhaps two or three womens' mouths on his stiff cock in all of his lifetime, but something about this experience now is entirely different from that. Granted he's never been so practiced at sex, nor promiscuous enough to experience great variety, but he can feel it. Even aside from the fact that the human tucked snugly between his parted thighs is decidedly of the male sex, it's so strange but lovely. Those lips are firmer, and his ministrations are so confident and assured that from the very first second it is thoroughly overwhelming. That passion though...Will attributes to the innate nature of this beast.

 

Dr. Hannibal Lecter is a man very peculiar. A man of peculiar interests, peculiar words, peculiar thoughts...and peculiar _tastes_.

His palate shaped to the subtle nuances of human flesh is perhaps differently crafted than most in this world-- Will would readily argue that the doctor is different than _everybody else_ in the world. One of a kind. The psychiatrist himself had never made great ado about what he does, however, and that perhaps makes this moment all the more sinful. He pinpoints the rude around him, waits for a moment most perfect and a stomach hungry for satiation. Lo and behold thereafter one human is dead, and the man is having a swell old time preparing a luscious dinner for himself, and possibly for whatever brave and unwitting soul has joined him at the dinner table that evening. It was something Will never talked about at-length with the cannibal, not even when it comes to matters like this.

It should be more alarming and horrifying than it currently is, frankly. The empath never thought himself depraved in any sense of the word, but he can't deny the thrilling facts floating at the forefront of his mind as his cock is sucked hard between those firm lips, each drop of sticky pre-cum lapped away by that lavish Lithuanian tongue. All it takes is one single and silent mental reminder that a _cannibal's_ mouth of sharp teeth and practiced tongue is sucking at his cock, and Will nearly orgasms right then and there. The danger sends a pungent burst of epinephrine into his veins, spiking his heart rate and making his entire body twist with pleasure. _Fuck Hannibal fucking Lecter._  


On the other side of the affair, to say Hannibal is pleased would be an understatement. Tongue so inured to the taste of flesh over the years, and yet the taste of Will Graham puts all the rest to shame. The curly-haired man built like a Greek god, tastes rather like the most heavenly ambrosia. Hannibal thinks him a delicacy, one to be eaten right up. ...And so he does.

Everything about Hannibal's mouth is indulgent and lavish, from the way his cheeks hollow with each impassioned suck, the flat of his tongue teasing all the way up and down, and the painfully arousing way in which he swallows down that stiff cock to the very back of his throat without so much as batting an eyelid. A high tolerance for pain and repressed gag reflex is so key in these moments. Hannibal's throat convulses around the throbbing tip of engorged cock, Will's entire body convulses with a spasm of pleasure so white-hot that he cries out.

The noise is strangled, plays like the sweetest aria in the ears of the doctor, and it echoes out into the air of their shared bedroom like a little prayer just before bed. Will tenses, entire naked body writhing furiously and glimmering in shades of sweaty, tan skin. Even the scars along his shoulders and arms and lower belly seem to tighten with the effort of trying to maintain some sort of dignity and grip on his sanity in this heated, impassioned moment. The empath is lost, tears are brimming in his closed eyes, and he swears that if he grips the sheets and curls his toes any tighter, he'll soon be breaking his own bones.

"H-Hannibal-- _fuck_. ...N-Nm, _please_."

The doctor answers the barely-coherent pleas of his name with a fierce and sudden, deep guttural growl form the depths of his chest and throat. It's the perfect catalyst.

With a strangled moan and crown of a messy-haired head snapping back onto his pillow roughly, Will Graham finds his release instantaneously. With bated breath and an elongated sucking of the cock betwixt his lips, Hannibal watches with maroon eyes as musky as depths of smoldering hell, greedily storing away the sight of his beloved contorting in immense pleasure. Every muscle is pulled taut, from tips of toes all the way up to Will's lips parted in a snarl of a groan, jaw clenched tightly to grind teeth. 

In that moment of blissfully swimming in pleasure, Will Graham thinks of nothing else but Hannibal Lecter. It doesn't matter that he alone is naked and with thighs spread wide like a dish waiting to be consumed by the suit-clad doctor. It doesn't matter that the sweaty curve of his back sticks hotly to the silken sheets that will undoubtedly need to be changed after this heated romp. It doesn't matter. Nothing does, except Hannibal. Hannibal Lecter who has once again brought him to the point of near-tears with a sexual experience so fulfilling and rich that he feels as if he's ascended to clouds above, floating. 

The only sound then, aside from Will's laborious breathing, is the quiet shifting of fabrics as Hannibal draws back from his perch between trembling thighs. There is no kind post-orgasm kissing and nibbling this time around, and the empath is too far-gone in trying to catch his bearings to even notice this. Usually a rough bite to the inner thigh, a nip at scrotum, a dragging of sharp cannibalistic teeth across lower belly would come next, just lauding the poor spent man all the more. Not now, though.

Perhaps if Will had opened his eyes just a bit sooner, he would have seen just what Hannibal has up his practiced sleeves. In his peach dress shirt with sleeves rolled to elbows, light-grey tie tucked into a black waistcoat, and his neatly-pressed pants crinkling at the knees as he crawls up atop the empath, the doctor looks positively feral. Hannibal's eyes are filled with unspoken lust, his normally slicked hair falling into his face, expensive clothing wrinkled and pulling tightly against muscles that hold him up, palms and knees comfortable on the mattress. When Will finally _does_ open his shimmering and tired eyes to be met with the predatory sight before him, a low groan escapes him. Legs welcome the ensuing tangle, naked body welcomes the warm pressure of Hannibal clothed and atop him, and his arms raise to pull him closer. In a languid and viscous movement, the older man leans down and brushes his lips to Will's ones still parted in breathless but soft pants. The robust hues of maroon fire meeting shades of cool aqua ocean is like a tease, connecting and yet clashing these two men locked in a world entirely their own.

The first kiss is closed-mouth, brief and chaste. The next is a bit more daring, heads rocking and eyelashes fluttering together to tease the brush of moist, smooth lips to one another. Will gasps and whines so very softly, arms linking around the doctor's neck and tugging him closer, trying to urge him to be on with it and kiss him already. But Hannibal teases still a moment more, taking his sweet time in just _feeling_. His own cock is straining hard all the while he exerts a great deal of control, the sight a positively lewd bulge in his expensive slacks, pressed up to the warm crook of Will's pelvis where he grinds.

Never mind that Will's spent cock is flaccid against his pelvis-- he feels that unmistakable twinge of heat spreading lower, right to his sex again. Slowly, but steadily.

It takes but a moment more for Hannibal's lips to finally part...and when they do, Will is acutely aware of why the doctor had waited so very long to bestow a messy kiss upon him. The smooth ridges of lips locked into a deep kiss makes the softest of noises in the heated space, but the low groan from the empath that comes thereafter is far less subtle.

From the tongue and teeth of the cannibal is a thick, salty slick of cum left unswallowed. With the sudden forceful kissing of open mouths and tongues, from Hannibal's mouth to Will's own is the shared slicked substance, white and salty, smooth and delicious.

Will hadn't been expecting that at all. The sudden feeling of saliva and semen mixing thickly over his own teeth is enough to make him hold Hannibal tighter. The knowledge that it is his _own_ semen from _Hannibal's_ mouth, well...it's as sinful and shameful as it is arousing. Strange as it is at first, it's soon a pleasant experience only mere seconds later.

What a naughty little game this is, swapping saliva and salty release between a breathless and fervent clashing of teeth and tongue, between lips sucking and biting and longing for more. From Hannibal's chest comes a sultrily low moan of approval at the empath's unhesitating acceptance of the act. _Precious boy._  


Drawing up suddenly and breaking the kiss, the resulting scene is painfully lustful, not a single inhibition in sight. From Hannibal's slightly-swollen lips, trialing downwards to Will's lips in the inch or so of distance between them, is a viscous, slow-dripping trickle of the milky, almost-opalescent mix of bodily fluids. Sinful. Tongue darting out to lick away the remnants, Hannibal hums softly and finally swallows, drinking down every taste of his precious empath at once. Will himself is left flushed and breathing hotly, tongue faintly dipping out of his mouth as if begging for more. The doctor has half a mind to give him more, fill those sinfully cute lips with his own throbbing cock so-far left untouched.

The taste of salt and saliva, milky fluids on both of their tongues and down their throats, the two are inevitably locked in a stare-down. One dares the other to make a move, initiate a kiss, a bite, a _tease_... But Will now takes the reins, and forcefully pulls the older man atop him without further ado. Oh, he'll certainly have to return the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, don't forget to leave kudos and comments. They inspire me and make me smile.
> 
> Please consider [buying me a coffee for a fic](https://ko-fi.com/murakistags)!


End file.
